


Still Into You | Tsukishima Kei (songfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely adore Tsukki! This guy really needs some TLC plus constant reassurance every single day.</p><p> </p><p>  <span>Tsukishima Kei (c) Haruichi Furadate</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Still Into You | Tsukishima Kei (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Tsukki! This guy really needs some TLC plus constant reassurance every single day.
> 
>  
> 
> Tsukishima Kei (c) Haruichi Furadate

Okay, I love Tsukki so much. He kind of popped into my head when I was listening to this song on my Paramore playlist. You can listen to the acoustic [here](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MHtvZt85iA) if you guys want.

It would really mean a lot if you could share your thoughts <3 **NOTE:** You and Tsukki here are in your early 20s (maybe 24).  ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Can’t count the years on one hand_

_That we’d been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

 

Your eyes opened as you heard heavy breathing and _sobs_? You sat up, making the bed creak, and cupped his cheek.  Concern written all over your face, you asked, “Kei, what happened? “ 

You glanced to the clock beside your table. It read, ‘2:03 AM’.

"Kei," You abruptly shook him. "Please tell me."

"No." He grumbled and twisted aside. 

"Please tell me." You sighed. "Please?"

"No."

"Tell me now."

"No."

"Tell meeee."

"Fine!" He looked at you and then he averted his gaze from you. "I-I had a dream... No wait, more like a nightmare..."

"Just tell me what happened." Your patience started to ran out and you held his shoulders and slightly let him face you.

"Y-you left me."

 _'Well that was straight forward.'_ You thought but shook it off. You planted a chaste kiss on his lips, tasting the salt from the tears that went on his lips, and whispered, “I wouldn’t leave you, idiot. Now go back to sleep, I’ll watch you like you did when I had nightmares.”

He looked at you and nodded. You always had an effect that made him obey your command ~~once in a while~~. You pulled him into a hug and systematically laid him down together with you.

He didn’t face you, but by the way you held him in your arms, it made him feel secure. Lulling him to sleep, you stroked his hair. 

After seeing that he was asleep, you detached your left arm from him. You noticed the glimmer of the ring he gave you during your wedding day. It made your heart skip a beat. Oh how he can make you feel like the same time your heart beat for him.

The silence and calming aura of the night made you sleepy. You pulled the blanket towards you and Tsukishima. Softly, you whispered into his ear, “I love you so much, Kei.”

And before you fell into slumber, you swore you heard him muttered, "I love you too."

_It’s not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can’t deny, can’t deny, you’re worth it_

 

“What the hell, Kei! Don’t overwork yourself too much. You aren’t the only one working in this household.”  You exclaimed as you paced back and forth in the bedroom. 

 For the past few weeks, he has been working until 8pm. Sometimes, he would go home at 10pm. Tonight, he came back from work at 11pm. 

He exasperated a sigh before untying his necktie. “But,______, I need to work extra hard! It’s for the future of this family,” Tsukishima argued. 

You were taken aback by the words that his mouth had spoken. He truly cares for you, for your future family even if it costs him his health. You didn’t have kids yet because both of you planned that you should save for the schooling of your future child first. And hey, you guys were just in your early 20s.

He walked towards the bathroom door. You grabbed his hand and looked straight into his eyes. Tears streaming down your face, you quavered, “Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out on you. I-I’m just worried about you and your health. I- I don’t want to lose you this early.”

Hearing you say that made him soften his features. He hugged you and murmured, “I’m also sorry for making you worry. The stress got to me.” You felt him exhale, “Okay, I promise I won’t overwork.”

You smiled, clutching his shirt which was stained with your tears, “Make sure you keep your promises. “

He broke the embrace and proceeded to take a bath. Before closing the door, he looked at you and smiled, “I love you so much.”

“And I love you too.”

 

_‘Cause after all this time, I’m still into you_

_I should be other with the butterflies_

_But I’m into you, I’m into you_

 

One beautiful day, you were both in a café, the café you both first met back when you were in high school.  The smell of brewed coffee feels comforting to your nose and with your beloved by your side, it made the place cozy. You ordered your [fave dessert] and [fave drink] while he ordered his usual, Strawberry Shortcake and a double shot espresso. After a few minutes, the waiter served your orders. You thanked him and then proceeded to eat your dessert.

Sitting across him, you glanced at Tsukishima, his golden brown eyes locked on you. Blushing, you tilted your head. You were about to ask why he was looking at you that way but he cut you off by kissing and licking the corner of your lips.  

 “Kei! What the hell.” You swatted his arm as he retreated to his seat.

He rubbed the spot you hit him, “Tsk, you still eat like a pig. I was trying to help,” saying that made him smirk. Oh, how he loved to make you blush.

You know he isn’t a fan of public displays of affection but during times like this, you mentally thank him even though you are a blushing mess. Your coffee dates with him consists of constant banter and most of the time, observing other people. Today, however, was one of those dates that you just acknowledged each other's presence.

After sometime, both of you finished eating, you asked a waiter for the bill. 

“I’m gonna pay for the both of us.” You told him as you piled up the plates you guys used.

Disagreeing to what you told him, he insisted,"Tsk, I'm the one who's gonna pay."

"I told you I'm gonna pay for it." You leaned forward to intensify your gaze at him.

He leaned forward,"No." 

"Yes." 

"No." Since his proximity to you was very close, you stole the chance to peck his lips. His mouth opened then closed. He couldn't say a word as he was blushing furiously.

"Yes."

"Uhm, sir, ma'am." The two of you looked at the waiter, who just arrived to give you the bill. 

"What?" You both snapped at the innocent and somewhat confused waiter.

"Uhm, I have your bill...?" You noticed that the poor boy's hands were shaking while he holds the goddamn bill

"So?" You both said in unison.

"U-uhm, w-who will pay the bill?" His voice were shaking as he looked at both of you, terrified.

"I will pay the bill!" You both yelled.

"I'll be the one to pay!"

"______, I already told you, I'm the one who's going to pay!"

"Kei, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm the one who will pay this damn bill."

You both noticed that the waiter left the bill on your side of the table.

"See," You sighed. "I'm the one paying."

"Nope, I insist."

"But why?!"

"Becau-"

"-Because you are the guy? Well, I'm sorry, Kei, but I don't think you could always pay."

"I'll pay."

"Dammit, I'll pay!"

"Sir, ma'am," You both looked up and saw the manager glaring at both of you. "Are you both going to pay or not, because this little fiasco is making the other customers bothered."

You both turned around and saw that a lot of people inside the cafe were gawking at you two. The two of you didn't quite like the small audience's attention, so you faced Tsukishima and whispered, "Since this argument isn't going anywhere, let's just pay in half."

"Tsk,"He held the receipt and checked the amount. He then looked at you. "1300."

"What?" "The bill is 1300." He took out the exact money from his wallet. You also fished out your purse and pulled out the coins.

"Finally," The manager mumbled and took the money. "Now, you may leave. You can stop by anytime. Just don't argue like that ever again."

You both hurriedly went out of the cafe and once you both weren't seen by so many people,you both laughed your asses off.

"We should never argue about something stupid again." You giggled.

He smirked at you,"You are the one who is stupid. Next time to avoid this little argument, I pay the bills." 

"Nuh-uh! I want to pay." You whined.

"Dibs." 

"Ugh, Damn you, Kei!" You jokingly stomp your feet and lightly laughed.

He grabbed your hand and gently squeezed it before leading you towards your home,"Tsk,How annoying."

* * *

 

  
[](http://mmmboikawa.deviantart.com/art/Still-Into-You-Tsukishima-Kei-x-Reader-songfic-559067630#)


End file.
